1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine riser assemblies.
2. Description of Prior Art
Drilling, production and completion of offshore wells from a floating platform, e.g., a vessel, tension leg platform, etc. is typically conducted through a riser assembly which extends from the platform to the wellhead on the sea floor. The riser assembly typically comprises a series of pipe sections connected end to end. The prior art abounds with numerous methods to connect the individual pipe sections making up the marine riser assembly and includes threaded connections, weld-on connectors, etc. While the platform from which the wellbore activities are being conducted is maintained as nearly as possible in the fixed position above the wellhead, there is always some variation in this relationship, such that there is relative lateral and vertical shifting between the two. Accordingly, the riser assembly must accommodate this relative movement between the platform and the wellhead as well as forces acting on the riser assembly from waves, currents and the like. Since the riser assembly is made up of various individual pipe sections, the connections between the pipe sections are required to withstand whatever flexing and moving forces occur in the riser assembly and still maintain sealing integrity.